Une Bella Condamnée
by Carly123siteweb
Summary: Depuis que Bella est partie faire un voyage en Italie, elle à été violée et enlevée de sa famille. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle est obligée d'emménager dans une ville du nom de Forks, avec son violeur. Violeur qui est un vampire..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Je n'aurais jamais pensée que les êtres surnaturel puisent exister. Mais j'avais fait la connaissance de vampires. Ils c'étaient comme dans les films, mais en plus effrayant.**

**Leurs yeux rouges couleurs sang. Leurs peau blanche comme la neige.**

**La peau très froide, et dur comme du marbre.**

**Si ont m'avait dit que les êtres surnaturel existaient vraiment, je crois que j'aurais éclater de rire. **

**Mais là, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Non, j'avais vu des vampires devant mes yeux.**

**Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'ai été violer pas l'un de ces vampires.**

**Il s'appelle Enzo, et je vais devoir vivre avec lui, dans une ville appeler Forks.**


	2. Chapter 1

La minute de Carly : Je tien à m'excuser au près des lectrices ou lecteurs ( Y en n'a t'il ? ).

Pourquoi je demande des excuses ? Pour la simple raison, que je vous est mis 2 fois le prologue. Enfaite, celle-ci était la première fiction que je postais sur ce site. Et je ne savais pas comment faire, et tous sa. Mais maintenant que je sais comment tous ce petit monde internet marche, le problème du prologuex2, n'arriveras plus ! Promis ! Fois de Carly ! Allez, très de bavarderie, ont ce retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Arriver à Forks

Oui, je suis malheureuse. Oui, je hais l'Italie. Oui, je hais les vampires. Oui, je veux mourir.

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi la vie s'acharne t'elle sur moi ? J'ai fais quoi, enfaite ?

Tous ce que j'ai fais, c'est d'allez en Italie avec ma classe et mon prof d'Italien.

Nous avions visiter la ville entière et avions dormit dans un hôtel de luxe ! C'était tellement bien..

Mais le dernier jours, nous sommes allez au clocher de la ville. Une grande batisse beige et marron.. Grandiose.

Vu de l'extérieur, cela était déjà très jolie. Alors vous imaginez à l'interieur ?

Notre professeur nous avait dit '' Nous allons pour le dernier jours, visiter le clocher. Ce soir, nous prendrons l'avion pour rentez à Phoenix. ''

Phoenix était la ville de chaleur où j'habitais avec ma mère Renée et mon père Charlie. Ils me manquaient tellement..

Bref, avec ma classe et mon professeur, nous étions entrez dans le clocher et nous avions eu un guide immédiatement. Enfin, une guide. Cette femme était très belle mais bizarre. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas été la seule à le remarquer. D'après ce qu'elle nous avait dit, elle s'apellait Jane. Elle était un peux petite, mais cela allait. Elle était mince, et avait les cheveux en chignon, de couleur blond. Et.. ses yeux.. C'est cela qui ma le plus marquer. Elle avait les yeux bordeaux. La couleur du sang. Sa peau était aussi très pâle et avait l'air dure comme du marbre. Après une heure de visite, je m'étais dit que c'était juste mon imagination de gamine de 16 ans, qui me jouait des tours. Le château était magnifique. Car le clocher était un château. Des centaines de chambres, de pièces, plus belles les unes que les autres. Tous était de couleur beige, doré, marron ou rouge. C'était vraiment très jolie, très spacieux, très luxueux.

Mais un moment donner, Jane c'est arrêter devant une grande porte marron qui avait l'air.. assès solide.

Elle nous avait fait un sourire sadique avant d'ouvrir la pièce et de nous faire entrez avant elle. Elle était ensuite derrière nous, pour fermer le rang.

La salle était ronde et il y avaient 3 trônes, ou 3 hommes s'y trouvaient. Tous la peau blanche et les yeux rouge. L'homme du centre devait être le chef. Il avait les cheveux court d'un noire très foncé. A sa droite ce trouvait un homme avec les cheveux blond, comme Jane. Ils ce ressemblaient, d'ailleurs. Et à la gauche de l'homme du centre, s'y trouvait un homme avec les cheveux châtain / brun.

Un signe de tête de l'homme du centre, et une dizaines de personnes, hommes et femmes, c'était jetés sur ma classe et mon professeur. Tous ceux de ma classe hurlait. Moi ? Je ne bougeait pas. J'étais figés sur place et ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur, oui. Je tremblait. Je voyais mes amies ce faire vidé de leurs sang. Cela ma sautée aux yeux. C'était des vampires.

Par la suite, j'ai été la dernière à rester vivante. L'homme du centre, qui s'appelle Aro, ma dit que si j'étais encore vivante, c'était un signe du destin et que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. Il m'avait donc expliquer tous sur le monde vampirique. Car oui, c'était bien des vampires.

Je suis rester 1 an à Volterra où je me faisais violer chaque jours pas un vampire du nom de Enzo.

Il avait les cheveux court de couleur brun, des yeux rouges, la peau blanchâtre et très dure.

Il était très méchant, violent. Les seules fois ou je le voyait sympas, c'était avec les autres vampires.

Puis, ont ma ensuite dit que je devais quitter Volterra et partir pour Forks. Mais pas seule. Non. Avec Enzo. Il serait mon '' Protecteur '', avait dit Aro. J'allais vivre dans la même maison que Enzo. En pleine forêt. M'avait dit ce dernier.

En pleine forêt, pour la simple et bonne raison - D'après lui - que comme sa, j'aurais beau hurler ou essayer de m'échapper, je ne pourrais pas.

En ce moment même, je me trouve dans l'avion, à ses côtés. Il fait tous pour montré au passager que ces un petit copain très tendre et amoureux de ma petite personne..

Je le hais !

Une voix retentit, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-L'avion va bientôt atterir. Veuillez vérifiez vos ceintures. Merci.

Enzo entra dans un chantier. Pour passer inaperçu, je pense que c'est rater. Il avait acheter une voiture qui avait été placer sur le parking de l'aéroport. Mais pas nimporte qu'elle bagnole. Non, il avait acheter une porshe grise ! Je le hais ! Il c'est que je n'aime pas avoir toute l'intention sur moi. D'ailleurs, il m'avait même dit : '' J'espère que la voiture te plais. Car je les pris en fonction de t'es goût. Tu sais, pour allez au lycée, par exemple. ''

Pourquoi le destin s'archarnait t'il sur moi ? Aucunes idées.

La voiture ce stoppa devant une maison.. lugubre. Oui, lugubre est le mot approprié.

C'était plutôt une villa. Noire avec quelques fenêtres. Une porte d'entrée blanche.

La maison n'était vraiment pas belle. Mais bon.. je n'avait pas le choix. Et comme avait dit Enzo, nous étions en plein centre de forêt.

Je descendis de voiture et partie vers l'entrez de la maison. Mes affaires étant déjà installer ici, dans ma chambre.

-Tu ne m'attends pas, ma chérie ? Résonna la voix d'Enzo.

-Si, bien sûr mon coeur. Dis-je.

Pourquoi serais-je sévèrement punis, si je ne l'appellais pas avec des surnoms ?

Enzo arriva vers moi et me dépassa. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrez avant de me dire.

-Magne ton jolie petit cu à l'interieur. Et ne pleure pas ! Visite moi cette baraque et vas dans ta chambre.

Je m'exécuta. Je rentra en vitesse dans la villa et commença à la visiter.

Je tomba nez à nez dans un couloir blanc.

Je partie à droite et pu voir un salon avec une cuisine américaine. Des escaliers ce trouvaient dans la pièce et je les monta. Dans le couloirs, il y avait plusieurs porte.

Sur la première que j'ouvrie, je pus voir des toilettes. La pièce était en vert clair et beige.

La deuxième porte étaient une bibliothèque. Des centaines de livres s'y trouvaient.

La troisième ne fut pas ouvert. Une pancarte rouge avec une écriture blanche m'indiquait que c'était la chambre de Enzo, et que je n'avais pas intèrêt dit entrez.

J'ouvrie donc la porte d'enface et pus voir ma chambre.

Elle était de couleur noire et rouge. Mais deux couleurs préférer. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, une coiffeuse une petite bibliothèque blanche.

Je m'approcha du lit et toucha les draps. De la soies de couleurs violet clair.

Deux portes ce trouvaient dans ma chambre.

La première que j'ouvrie fut un immense dressing. Blanc, simple, mais spacieux. Avec un siège deux places, de couleur gris au centre du dressing. Tous mes vêtements s'y trouvaient.

Je ferma la porte et ouvrie celle qui ce trouvaient en face du dressing et tomba sur une grande salle de bain.

Il y avait un meuble ou il y avait mes affaires de toilettes. Crème, maquillages, serviettes, gants de toilettes.. ect.

Une immense baignoire ce trouvait au centre de la pièce, de couleur or et beige. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait une douche de la même couleur.

D'ailleurs, la pièce était aussi de couleur or, beige et blanc.

Je retourna dans ma chambre et me laissa tomber sur mon lit.

Qu'allais-je devenir dans cette ville du nom de Forks ? Ville ou il ne fait jamais beau ?

J'allais vivre avec un vampire. C'est certains que je finirais en enfer..

* * *

Avez-vous aimez ? Pas trop déçus ? Court, je sais. J'en suis même désoler..

Mais plus c'est court, plus je pourrait vous mettre des chapitres tous les jours !

Dans le prochains chapitre, nous auront un point de vue d'Alice et de Bella !

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience !

Je vous fait plaisir avec un chapitre tous les jours. Faite s'en autant avec les reviews !

Carly


	3. Chapter 2

La minute de Carly : Je ne pensais pas que ma fiction allait être autant aimée ! Merci beaucoup à vos magnifique reviews ! Franchement, cela fait très plaisir, et m'incite à continuer encore et encore.

Merci, tous simplement.

Pour une fille du nom de brefff, je tien à lui dire, que Bella n'a pas 16 ANS ! Elle a 17 ans, comme dans les livres et les films. Je tien à te dire, que j'ai lu chaques livres 4 fois et vu les films une dizaine de fois !

Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas compris, quand Bella parle de son imagination de gamine de 16 ans, c'était i an. Je le précise, dans le chapitre..

Bref, voici le chapitre 2 ! Ont ce retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Enzo Partit

Je me leva d'un coup de mon lit. Enzo me dirait-il oui, pour que je face une promenade dans la forêt ?

J'espère que oui. J'ai toujours aimée la végétation. Et apparament, ce sera les seules occupations dont je pourrais faire. Si il accepte, bien entendu.

J'ouvrie la porte de ma chambre et descendit ensuite les escaliers.

-Enzo ? Dis-je la voix tremblante.

J'avais peur. Peur de Enzo. Il pouvait être tellement violent, quand il voulait. Les seules moment ou il est tendre avec moi, c'est quand nous sommes en publique.

Soudain, je vis un papier sur la table en verre du salon. Je m'approcha doucement avant de m'en saissir.

_Isabella,_

_Je suis partie chasser. Tu n'aimerais pas que je te tue, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Quel ironie je peux avoir parfois ! Pour tous l'or du monde, tu voudrais quand même crever !_

_Vous êtes pathétiques, vous, les humains._

_Si tu veux sortir, profite. Car une fois que je serais à la maison, je m'occuperais de toi comme il ce doit, ma belle._

_Ne va pas trop loin. Je te rattraperait si tu t'avisais à t'enfuir. _

_C'est une promesse, Bella._

_Ps : Je passerais à un magasin pour t'achetée de petites choses pour dans quelques jours._

_Enzo._

Enzo avait une nouvelle idée en tête. Cela ne sentais pas bon.. Mais pas bon du tout !

Je ne sais pas si tous les vampires sont comme lui, du moins, je n'espère pas.

Je monta dans ma chambre, avant de sortir de mon dressing une veste en laine blanche. C'était la veste que ma mère m'avait faite, il y à maintenant 2 ans. C'était tous ce dont il me restait. De ma vie d'avant.

Ma vie d'avant me manquait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

Aro, le maitre des vampires, m'avait bien menacé. '' Un coup de téléphone à t'es parents ou à qui que ce soit, la personnes en payera les conséquences et toi aussi. Tu sais comment Enzo peux être violent, quand il le souhaite. ''

J'avais trembler, quand cette phrase était sorti de la bouche d'Aro. J'en tremble toujours, d'ailleurs.

Après avoir mis ma veste, je sortie de la maison, et commença à marcher dans la forêt qui englobaient mon nouveau chez moi.

Point De Vue D'Alice

J'avais eu une vision. Je voyais une jeune fille âgée d'environ 17 ans. Elle n'était pas trop grande, mais ni trop petite. Elle était mince et était belle. Elle avait des cheveux long, qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Elle s'habillait plutôt bien, en

plus !

Bref, dans ma vision, j'ai vue qu'elle arriverais à Forks et viendrait au lycée. J'avais parler à Edward que je deviendrais son amie. Même meilleure amie du monde.

-Alice.. Grogna Edward.

Ah oui.. Edward ne voulait pas que je parte lui paler.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas allez dans ma tête !

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Oui, je le sais. Mais toi, tu sais que tu n'es pas mon père ?

Il soupira. Edward n'allait quand même pas me commander ! J'ai dit que je parlerait à cette fille, dont je ne connais pas le nom, et que je deviendrais son amie.

-Au faite Alice, comment s'appelle l'humaine dont tu nous parles depuis pas mal de jours ? Demanda Rosalie qui s'installa sur le sofa en face de moi.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est même bizarre et frustrant à la fois.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Emmett qui venait d'entrez dans le salon.

-Et bien.. En temps normale, je peux me concentrée sur l'avenir de la personne, si elle est déjà apparue dans mon esprit. Mais là.. J'ai plutôt l'impression de lire l'avenir à un mur. Répondis-je.

-De quel couleur ?

-De quoi, quel couleur ? Demanda mon chéri, Jasper, qui venait lui aussi d'entrez dans le salon.

-Bah, le mur. Dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

C'était tellement évident..

-Rouge. Répondit Edward.

-Rouge ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Emmett. C'est pas toi qui voit l'avenir ! Poursuivit mon idiot de frangin.

-Je le sais, car je te rappelle que je peux lire dans les pensés. Mais la n'est pas la question. Je le sais, car je vais le repeindre en rouge, grâce à ton sang !

-Pff.. T'es pas drôle toi. Dit Emmett.

-Tu ne les pas non plus. Rétorqua Edward.

-Bref, stop les gas. Qui voudras venir avec moi, pour parler à cette fille ?

Personnes ne leva la main.

-Merci la famille ! M'exclamais-je.

-Alice, tu sais très bien que j'ai encore un peux de mal avec le sang humain. Alors m'approcher si proche d'une humaine.. Dit Jasper.

-T'en fait pas mon chéri. Tu as une bonne escuse, TOI ! Dis-je avant de l'embrasser. Et toi, Rosalie ? Poursuivais-je en regardant ma soeur.

-Je déteste les humains. Pourquoi serais-je amie avec eux, maintenant ?

-Ex-soeur.. Dis-je. Emmett ? Poursuivais-je.

-J'aurais accepté avec plaisir.. Aie !

Rosalie venait de le taper sur la tête..

-Rosalie, j'ai dit que j'AURAIS ACCEPTE !

Rosalie haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Mais.. Je ne veux pas avoir les foudres de ma femme. Tu peux comprendres ?

-Edward ? Dis-je en tournant la tête vers mon dernier frère, ignorant Emmett.

-Tu sais que c'est non, Alice.

-Très bien. J'irais seule, alors.

Je me leva du canapé et partie en direction de ma chambre. Demain, nous étions lundi. Il fallait que je choisise une tenue !

Point De Vue De Bella

Vert ; humide.

C'était la description de la forêt. Autrefois, je n'aimais pas tous ce vert et cette humidité. Mais je m'étais habitué, à Volterra.

La forêt de Forks était beaucoup mieux que celle de la ville d'Italie. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'arbres. Il y avait même des ruisseaux, des cascades. Bien de chose dont Volterra ne possèdais pas.

J'aimais sentir l'odeur des arbres dans l'air. Cela m'appaisait. C'était tellement rare, quand je pouvais avoir un moment de bonheur, de répit.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensée à quand je rentrerais. Car Enzo n'allait pas être '' tous doux, tous câlins ''.

C'est en soupirant que je me dirigea vers la villa.

Arriver devant la maison, je pouvais voir une lumière. Pas nimporte laquelle. Celle de la télé.

J'allais payer.. Très chère..

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Je posterais le suivant demain, ou Bella ce fera punir. Elle ira aussi au lycée et elle verra les Cullen. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, n'y si Alice compte finalement allez lui parler.

Je sais qu'il est court. J'espère qui était dans vos attente.

Merci de m'avoir lu. Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos avis.

PS : Je sais que je fais des fautes d'orthographe, mais ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute ! Alors vous devrez faire avec. Je m'excuse..

Carly.


	4. Chapter 3

La Minute De Carly : Merci pour les reviews, comme d'habitude, elles sont magnifiques !

Je tenais aussi à dire, que j'ai prévenue que je faisais des fautes d'orthographe. Comme vous, je ne suis qu'une humaine, et ma faiblesse et l'orthographe. Et franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute.

Car sinon, je ne ferais pas de faute. Je sais que c'est plutôt chiant, mais je m'en excuse.

Donc les personnes qui ne sont pas contente et que à chaque chapitres, me met : '' Cela ne sert à rien de t'excuser pour les fautes ! C'est abuser une faute par lignes !''.

Pas contente ? Alors vous pouvez passez votre chemins et partir sur une autre fiction.

Car d'abord, nous ne sommes pas en court ! Alors arrêter de vous prendre pour un prof et dire, ''Il y a une faute ici.. là.. et encore là.''. , est un site d'écriture, ou des centaines de personnes partage leurs histoires. L'importance est de lire. Pas de critiquer les fautes.

Voilà, c'est dit. Sinon, bonne lecture ! :P

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Punition

Je marcha en vitesse jusqu'à la villa. Pas que j'étais presser d'avoir ma punition, mais si je me dépêchais pas, alors que je savais très bien que Enzo m'avait ''sentit'' et ''entendu'', la punition serait 2 fois pire.

Même si Enzo n'était pas du tout mon genre d'homme, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était moche.

Car tous les vampires sont magnifique. Leur peau blanche en n'est pour beaucoup.

Jane Volturi, la garde préférer d'Aro, le maitre des vampires, m'avait expliquer que quand nous étions transformer, notre silhouette changeait, ainsi que notre voix. Nos cheveux pousse soit beaucoup, ou légèrement. Les vampires devenait plus fort que la normale, et avait une vitesse hors du commun. Plus vite qu'une voiture à 200 kilomètres heure. La peau devenait aussi très froide. L'odora ce développait, l'ouïe aussi.

Enzo était musclé. Ni trop, ni beaucoup. Comme tous les vampires, la peau blanche comme la neige.

Il avait les yeux rouges. Couleurs du sang qu'il possède dans son corps.

Il est plutôt grand. 1m80, je pense. Il est brun, les cheveux court, en pique. ( Note De Carly : Je m'inspire de Tom Cruise )

J'ouvrie la porte de la villa tout doucement. Même si je s'avais qu'il m'avait entendu.

J'entra dans mon nouveau chez moi et passa dans le salon. Pièce qui était relié à toute les autres.

Autrement dit, je n'avais pas le choix de me jetée dans la gueule du loup.

Arriver dans le salon, sur le canapé, Enzo ce trouvait là. Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, avant de me faire un sourire sadique.

Il fut devant moi en quelques secondes. Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

Malgré que j'avais l'habitude de sa vitesse, mon coeur ce mit à battre à toute allure, avant de ce calmer.

Ce qui prit plusieurs minutes.

-Tu es en retard, Bella.

-Je.. Je suis désoler. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer et..

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, que Enzo me gifla. Je n'avais pas le droit non plus, de faire des gémisement de plainte, à cause de la douleur. Sinon, cela était pire.

Ma joue me piquait, me brûlait. J'avais mal, très mal.

-Arrête de mentir, Isabella ! Tu es comme tous ces humains ! Aussi égoïste, bête !

Enzo me poussa sur le sol, avant de ce mettre sur moi.

Il passa d'abord ses main sous mon t-short, avant de me le retirer. Ce qui veut dire déchirer.

Mon soutien gorge subit le même sort.

Il caressa brutalement mes seins. Appuyant dessus. Il prit entres ses doigt mes tétons et les tourna.

Il lécha ensuite ma poitrine, tous en descendant la fermeture de mon jeans, ainsi que les boutons.

Moi ? Je ne bougeait pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il aurait le dessus sur moi. Je le savais.

Il me déchira aussi mon jeans, ainsi que ma culotte. Il caressa d'abord doucement mon intimité, avant de me la carresser brutalement. Il entra brusquement un doigt en moi, puis deux, ainsi que trois. Jusqu'à ce que sa main soit entièrement en moi. Il fit des mouvements de va et vient avec sa main, avant de la retirer avec violence.

Il enleva son jeans, ainsi que sont boxer.

-Non, s'il te plait.. Pas encore. Murmurais-je.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais perdue ma virginité. Je l'avais perdue quand j'avais 16 ans.

Je n'étais pas du tous prête. Je voulais offrir ma virginité à l'homme que je pensais le bon. A mon premier petit copain, le jour de mes 18 ans. Car oui, je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami. Et je n'en n'aurais jamais.

Je n'ai plus confiance en personne. Mais surtout aux hommes.

-C'est pour ton bien, Bella. Dit t'il en me caressant les cheveux.

Enzo s'allongea sur le sol et attendit. Je devais le sucer. Lui, il avait enlever que son jeans et son boxer. Moi, j'étais nue.

Je me mis à quatre pattes et marcha jusqu'à lui, doucement. Ayant déjà mal de partout. Oui, c'était pas prêt d'être terminer.

Une fois au dessus de lui, j'avança doucement ma bouche vers son intimité, avant de la prendre en bouche. Enzo poussa mes cheveux en arrière, puis mis sa main au dessus de ma tête.

Après pas mal de minutes à l'avoir sucer, il éjacula dans ma bouche. Il me fit me retirer et me dit.

-Avale.

J'avais l'habitude et avala. Je faillit vomir, comme à chaques fois.

Puis il me demanda de m'allonger sur le sol. Une nouvelle fois.

Je m'executa. Il me regarda dans le blanc des yeux, avant d'écrasser avant force ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il me demanda ensuite de me mettre à quattre pattes, dos à lui. Ce que je fis.

Je sentis ses mains froide sur mes fesses, qu'il écarta sans soin. Puis, il introduisit son sexe en moi, le plus profond possible. Puis, il commença les mouvement de va et vient très fort, très rapide, très violent, très brusque.

Le lendemain

Quand je me réveilla, je pus voir que j'étais dans mon lit. Encore nue.

Encore une fois, je m'étais évanouie alors qu'il me violait.

Je regarda l'heure sur le radio réveil que j'avais sur la table de nuit. 7:00.

J'avais une heure pour me préparer. Aujourd'hui, premier jour au lycée. Génial..

Je partie dans la salle de bain ( personnel ), et après avoir fait un passage avant, dans mon dressing et avoir fermer la porte de la salle de bain, je posa mes vêtements sur un meuble de la pièce, avant de me regarder devant le miroir.

Ont pouvait y voir une jeune fille de 17 ans, qui ce faisait violer presque tous les jours, ainsi que battre.

J'avais des bleu un peu partout sur le corps. Soit des coup de point de SA part, des gifles, ou des coups de fouet, comme il me faisait parfois.

Je pouvais voir sur ma joue gauche, que j'avais un bleu. Et il ce voyait pas mal.

Je me dégoutais. J'avais honte.

J'avais plusieurs fois essayer de faire un actes que nous pouvons qualifier de lâche et égoïste. Le suicide. Mais Enzo était dans la maison, quand je l'avais fait. Et il était arriver à temps.

J'avais donc était sévèrement punit. Depuis, je n'avais plus essayer de me suicider.

J'arrêta de me regarder devant le miroir et j'alluma l'eau. Je ne mis pas d'eau froide, seulement de l'eau chaude.

Après que la baignoire ce soit remplis, j'entra à l'intérieur, et commença à me laver : 5 fois chaque endroit de mon corps.

J'étais prête. J'avais mis mes vêtements et m'étais maquiller. Je n'avais pas essayer de cacher mon bleu sur la joue. A quoi bon ?

Mais par contre, je possèdais des bandages à chaque poignet. Il à encore du me tenir trop fort par les poignet..

En maquillage, comme à mon habitude, seulement du mascara.

En vêtements, j'avais mis un jeans noire, avec un pull en col v de couleur gris. Ma veste en cuir noire, avec mes converses qui sont elles aussi grises.

En coiffure, je m'étais bouclée les cheveux et avait fait une frange qui me cachait tous le front. Celle-ci, je l'avait lissé.

Prête, je descendit au salon, ou je put voir Enzo, avec un livre dans les mains.

-Tu es prête ? Il est 8:00. Dit t'il.

-Je suis prête. Soufflais-je.

Nous étions presque arriver au lycée. Je pouvais voir, depuis la voiture, un grand batîment rouges.

Rouge, couleus des briques dont le batîment était fait. Le toit était quand à lui de couleur noire. Il y avait deux grand batîment de ce genre.

Enzo entra sur le parking du lycée. Tous les regards étaient sur nous. du moins la voiture. Car il ne pouvait pas nous voir. Les fenêtre étant teintée. Et puis, avec une porshe grise, nous ne passons pas inaperçu !

Le vampire ce gara dans un coin reculé du parking. Il arrêta le moteur, puis descendit de voiture.

Ah oui ! Les moments d'affection, quand nous sommes en publique !

Enzo vint donc m'ouvrir ma portière. Je pris mon sac à dos blanc, que je mis sur mon épaule droite, et pris la main que le vampire me tendait. Me faisait voir au lycéens qui étaient déjà arriver. Il m'embrassa les lèvres, avant de me dire.

-Je passe te chercher ce soir.

Il sourit et je dut me forcer pour sourire.

Il remonta dans la voiture et s'éloigna, alors que je partais vers un petit banc.

Comment allait être cette journée ? Je n'en sais pas plus que vous..

* * *

Je suis désoler, car je vous avait dit que ce chapitre comporterais le premier jour de Bella au lycée, ainsi que les Cullen. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en écrire plus. Demain, je ne pourrais pas vous poster la suite, car j'ai beaucoup de devoir. ( Contrôle en musique.. :'( )

Je tien aussi à dire, comme je les dit sur mon autre fiction ( Le Pacte De La Fille Sanglante ),

que je ne pourrais plus poster un chapitre par jour.

Pour la simple et bonne raison, que quand je pouvais poster un chapitre par jour, c'était parce que je n'avais pas cours, car j'étais malade.

Mais demain, Lundi, je reprend les cours. Je doit me levé à 5 heures du matin, pour prendre mon car à 6 heures 45. Et le soir, j'arrive chez moi à 18 heures 30, et j'ai mes devoirs à faire.

Vous pouvez voir par vous même, que je n'aurais pas le temps de poster les lundi et jeudi.

Lundi et jeudi, car je pense, plutôt j'essayerais, de poster le mardi et vendredi soir.

Sinon, je posterais un chapitre chaque mercredi, samedi et dimanche

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre !

Bisous, Carly.


End file.
